The invention is directed to improvements in fuel injection pumps. A fuel injection pump of this type, known from German Offenlegungsschrift 28 45 139, has the disadvantage that the electromechanical final control element is imbalanced in terms of its rotating mass joined to the shaft, because the annular slide is eccentrically articulated on the other end of the shaft, via the connecting member; hence axially directed acceleration forces exerted upon the annular slide can cause governor disruptions. Such acceleration forces are brought about in association with the axially operated piston type pump supplied by the fuel injection pump, and as a result of free moments of the Diesel engine in the motor vehicle.